1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device according to the generic clause of claim 1, i.e. to an electrical connector comprising a multiplicity of contact elements.
2. Technical Background
Electrical connectors have been known for many years in a multitude of forms.
Due to the continuous increase in complexity and efficiency of electronic systems, there are also ever increasing requirements as to the electrical connections between the system components. In this regard, there is an increasing demand of electrical connectors which on the one hand operate reliably under all circumstances, i.e. also under high mechanical and electrical loads, and which on the other hand have as many contacts as possible while being as small as possible.
There are already various electrical connectors known in which attempts have been made of fulfilling the requirements mentioned.
In this context, the electrical connectors should be mentioned that are used for connecting LCD units to the apparatus controlling the same. To this end, there are usually employed electrical connectors having press-on contacts, with the press-on contacts being realized by a very dense arrangement of conductive elastomer portions in a non-conductive elastomer. The connections to be established via such electrical connectors are of relatively high impedance and moreover necessitate extremely clean conditions.
These problems can be solved at least in part by making use of correspondingly small and multi-position connectors.